DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): This revised Phase I feasibility study will develop and test a computer-mediated food record for measuring fruit and vegetable consumption among urban, economically disadvantaged, African American adolescents, aged 11 through 14 years. Focus groups conducted with 48 youths enrolled in social service programs across eight community-based sites in New York City will inform the development of a prototype version of the measure. The performance of the measure will be examined in a repeated measures design with a separate sample of 60 youths from collaborating sites. Groups of 15 youths each will be provided three consecutive meals on one of four Saturdays. Following meals, youths will record their fruit and vegetable intakes using computers on which the software has been preinstalled. Actual intake will be recorded using the plate waste by visual estimate method and videotaped data unobtrusively recorded during meals. Data gathered will be used to determine the criterion-related validity and test-retest reliability of the measure. If Phase I is successful, Phase II support will be pursued to fully develop and test the measure. Phase III will entail its dissemination to community-based agencies for use in health promotion programs intended to increase fruit and vegetable consumption among the target population. [unreadable] [unreadable]